monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Ejyh/Postacie, których nigdy nie dokończę
DO ZROBIENIA (I TAK TEGO NIE ZROBIĘ) #Varia Viride I <3 Egypt #Varia Viride Bandaged Ghouls #Varia Viride Freaky Fieled Trip #Aiko "Susie" Sato Classroom (razem z Victorique i Deidrą) #Sana Ortrus Fierce Rockers (razem z J.H Mare) #Varia Viride Black Carpet #Miyu Himura Basic #Kala Orthus Basic #Diana Eclipse Basic #Aiko "Susie" Sato Sweet Screams #Marina Nazarova Dead Tired #Marina Nazarova New Scaremester #Varia Viride Freak du Chic Noir (magik) #Nocte Lidelse Freak du Chic Noir (fakir) #Varia Viride Skull Shores #Marina Nazarova Shriek Wrecked #Marina Nazarova Geek Shriek #Diana Eclipse Haunted #Nocte Lidelse Ghouls' Getaway #Diana Eclipse 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah #Miyu Himura Gloom and Bloom #Kala Orthus New Scaremester #Aiko "Susie" Sato Ghoul Fair #Nocte Lidelse Ghouls Rule #Varia Viride Music Festival #Varia Viride Dead Tired #Kala Orthus Art Class #Miyu Himura Collector's Edition #Diana Eclipse Greater Scarrier Reef (żebropław) Miyu Himura - 17 letnia futakuchi-onna. Przeprowadziła się z Japonii do Ameryki po tym, jak władze pozwoliły jej zacząć naukę w Straszyceum, by tam się "zrehabilitować". Na początku Miyu służyła bogatej rodzinie, która znalazła ją na progu swojego domu jako małe niemowlę. Już od młodego wieku charakteryzowała się długimi włosami i słabym apetytem. Dla rodziny to było jednak wygodne, gdyż dziewczyna nie skarżyła się na brak jedzenia czy głód. Teraz Miyu próbuje zaklimatyzować się w nowym terenie, choć nadal ciągnie ją do starych nawyków. Osobowość Wygląd Miyu to dziewczyna o kościstej, drobnej figurze. Obdarzona została wysokim wzrostem (176 cm, mierzone podczas aresztowania), przez co zwykle rezygnowała z zakładania butów na wysokim obcasie. Jej skóra jest przeraźliwie biała, prawie jak u ducha, co jej domu w Japonii uznawane było za piękne. Większość osób zazdrościła jej porcelanowej, niczym nieskażonej cery jak u lalki. Nadaje ona dziewczynie słodkiego i niewinnego wyglądu, łagodząc trochę jej wystające kości policzkowe. Posiada małe oczy w blado-bordowym kolorze, wpadającym lekko w beż. Nos dziewczyny jest drobny i zazwyczaj lekko zaczerwieniony, jakby cały czas był rumiany. Pod lewym okiem znajduje się średniej wielkości pieprzyk, który jednak mocno wybija się na jej twarzy. Ma blade usta; maluje na nich ciemny pasek jak robią to gejsze. Włosy Miyu w przeszłości były czarne, lecz zaczęły się naturalnie popielacić z upływem czasu, przybierając lekko brązowy odcień. Od dzieciństwa ani razu ich nie ścinała, więc może pochwalić się teraz tym, że sięgają jej aż za kolana. Ich pewną część zazwyczaj nosi upiętą w kok dla ozdoby. Włosy zasłaniają bardzo dobrze trzymaną długo w sekrecie tajemnicę - drugie usta z tyłu głowy. Nie przypominają one ludzkich ust, a bardziej paszczę jakiegoś potwora, szczególnie przez ostre i długie kły. Dziewczyna bardzo dba o paznokcie; są one zawsze idealnie spiłowane na kształt podłużnych migdałków. Na jej ciele widnieje dużo blizn, to mniejszych, to większych, głównie na nogach i brzuchu. Styl Miyu można określić jako "japońską tradycję", gdyż wybiera japońskie kimona, nawet jako strój codzienny. Z czasem zaczęła dodawać jakieś dodatki od siebie, i chociaż nie chciała, by tak się stało, modernizowała je, by lepiej dopasować się do młodzieży. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|194pxJaponia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|151pxFutakuchi-onna '''(二口女?, dosł. "dwu-ustna kobieta") jest typem yōkai lub japońskiego potwora. Ich charakterystyczną cechą są dwie pary ust - normalne, ulokowane na jej twarzy i drugie, znajdujące się z tyłu głowa za włosami. W tym miejscu czaszka kobiety rozdziela się na dwie części, tworząc usta, zęby i język, gdzie powstają kompletnie działające usta. W japońskiej mitologii i folklorze, futakuchi-onna należała do tego samego typu historii co rukorobi, kuchisake-onna i yama-uba, kobiety, które poprzez klątwę lub supernaturalny wypadek zostały zamienione w yōkai. Typ kobiety zamieniony w supernaturalny sposób najczęściej pozostaje ukryty aż do ostatniej sekundy, gdy ujawnia swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Relacje Rodzina Miyu nigdy nie poznała swoich biologicznych rodziców, ponieważ mama porzuciła ją prawie od razu po narodzinach. To ona jednak była przyczyną, przez którą dziewczynka stała się potworem. Przed zajściem w ciąże mieszkała w małej wsi, gdzie wszyscy znali wszystkich i panowała tam ogólnie miła atmosfera. Kobieta żyła spokojnie ze swoim mężem i siostrą, bardzo pragnąc mieć dziecko. Małżeństwo bardzo starało się o potomka, lecz każda próba kończyła się niepowodzeniem. Pewnego dnia do wsi przybyła stara żebraczka, która nie została pozytywnie zaakceptowana przez mieszkańców. Nikt nie chciał przybłędy, przecież nie było nawet wiadomo, czy to przypadkiem tylko zwykła złodziejka. Zostawili ją jednak w spokoju, ignorując błagania o pomoc. Matka Miyu kilka tygodni po tym wydarzeniu udała się do sklepu, gdzie spotkała żebraczkę. Ta niespdziewanie ją zagadała i zapytała kobietę wprost, czy to ona stara się od dłuższego czasu z mężem o dziecko. Może i stanowiło to całkiem znaną wieść na wsi, lecz nie spodziewała się, że ktoś tak nie akceptowany będzie o tym wiedział. Już miała się obrócić i pójść w swoją stronę, kiedy staruszka zaproponowała jej układ; kobieta zajdzie w ciąże, pod jednym warunkiem - zapewni biedacce odrobinę jedzenia. Z początku odrzuciła ją myśli przyjęcia takiej oferty, bo kto by wierzył w takie czary, lecz postanowiła spróbować. Zgodziła się i jak zostało zapowiedzian, niedługo po tym zaszła w ciążę. Szczęście małżonków było na tyle wielkie, że zapomnieli o obietnicy złożonej staruszce i wrócili do zwykłego ignorowania jej obecności. Ta wkrótce przyszła pod ich drzwi i zapukała, domagając się swojej zapłaty. Rodzina nie chciała mieć z nią żadnego powiązania, więc wygoniła ją i kazała nigdy nie wracać. Żebraczka w drodze odwrotnej rzuciła klątwę na dziecko, skazując je na bycie potworem do końca życia. Kobieta nie chciała wierzyć w jej słowa, bo tak długo czekała na potomka, jednak z drugiej strony bała się, iż mogą okazać się prawdą. Nic więcej wiadomo o biologicznej matce Miyu, bo dziewczyna jej nawet nie pamięta. Żyła w przekonaniu, że rodzina Himura od zawsze była tą prawdziwą i wieść o adopcji trochę ją zaszokowała. Reszta rodziny zostaje owiana całkowitą tajemnicą, szczególnie nieznane są dalsze losy rodziny oraz ich imiona. Siostra matki dziewczyny również nie dawała o sobie znać, nie chcąc mieć nic wspólnego z niebezpiecznym dzieckiem. Dalsza rodzina Gorou i Tomoko Himura, Akiko Himura Przyjaciele Mary Unlock Sora Yamauchi Znajomi Mia Pyramids Akemi Tsurī Jedną z nowych znajomych Miyu poznanych w Straszyceum jest pandołaczka Lee. Dziewczyna zauważyła ją na korytarzu, kiedy to ta upuściła swoją bransoletkę, którą dostała od senseja w ramach gratulacji za coraz lepsze oceny. Podniosła przynależność Lee i następnego dnia ją dla niej oddała. Pandołaczka zaprosiła ją w ramach podziękowania na kawę. Z początku Miyu podchodziła do tego sceptycznie, nie mając ochoty wychodzić jeszcze do miasta pełnego ludzi, lecz po niewyobrażalnym nacisku ze strony dziewczyny zgodziła się. Atmosfera podczas spotkania była napięta, Miyu starała się odpowiadać jak najmniej szczegółowo na zadawane jej pytania, skąd pochodzi, co wcześniej robiła i tak dalej. W pewnym momencie Lee zaczęła opowiadać o swoim życiu, więc jedyne co pozostało dla dziewczyny do zrobienia to uważnie ją słuchać i udawać zainteresowaną. Była znudzona tym, jaki to prowadziła dobry tryb życia, uczciwie pracowała i pomagała innym. Pandołaczka powoli zaczynała wyczuwać, że coś jest nie tak z nową uczennicą, jednak postanowiła kontynuować ich relacje jako znajome. Od tamtej pory zdarza się im ze sobą rozmawiać, lecz Miyu nic nie ciągnie w stronę dalszego poznawania Lee. Wrogowie J.H. Mare Miłość Jedyną osobą, którą Miyu dotychczas darzyła uczuciem podobnym do miłości, był Hyeon. Nie można tego jednak nazwać czymś czystym i szczerym, gdyż dziewczyna i tak potrafiła pomóc mu w zabiciu się, jakby jego życie nie miało dla niej żadnej wartości. Nie wiadomo, czy był ktoś jeszcze, kto podbił serce Miyu (jeśli jest to w jakikolwiek sposób możliwe). Częściej odczuwa ona zachwyt nad jakąś osobą, niż przywiązanie, ponieważ uważa je za niszczące i niepotrzebne uczucie. Zwierzaki Relacje z... Hyeon Park Zainteresowania Hodowla motyli Jedna z głównych pasji Miyu, odkryta dopiero po przyjeździe to Ameryki. Opiekunowie pozwolili jest wybrać dla siebie zwierzaka, wiedząc, że posiadania takiego przyjaciela może pomóc w terapii. Po dłuższym namyśle wybrała motyle, bo nie wymagały dużo opieki oraz były przepiękne. Zaczęło się od małej gromadki pospolitych paziów, a teraz jej hodowla rozwinęła się o bardzo rzadkie gatunki. Największą dumą Miyu są calyptry, ćmy żywiące się krwią. Wszystkich swoich podopiecznych trzyma w szklarni, gdzie mają odpowiedni dostęp do światła, oprócz oczywiście ciem, które trzyma w domu. Niektóre z motyli mają nawet imiona, chociaż dziewczyna woli ich nie nazywać, bo wtedy zbyt się do nich przywiązuje i utrata jednego z tych kruchych stworzeń bardziej boli. Szycie Z początku Miyu nie przepadała za szyciem, gdyż głównie musiała cerować obrusy lub zaszywać dziury w ubraniach swojej pani. Gdy zaczęła dostawać trochę trudniejsze i bardziej wymagające zadania, szycie przerodziło się w jedną z jej pasji. Choć nie jest zbyt dobra w rysowaniu, to zdarzało jej się zaprojektować ze zwykłego kawałka materiału piękne, tradycyjne kimona. Nie pokazywała jednak swoich prac szerszemu gronu, woląc, by pozostały one tylko i wyłącznie dla niej lub jej przyszywanej rodziny. Szycie również pozwala jej się wyciszyć i uspokoić, a w szczególności wyszywanie dużych i skomplikowanych wzorów. Próbowała też haftowania, lecz Miyu nie spodobało się to tak, by robiła to zbyt często. Symbolika Można to prawie uznać za obsesję Miyu. Dziewczyna uwielbia czytać o tym, co symbolizuje dana liczba, kolor etc., a później wykorzystywać tę wiedzę w swoich dziełach. Głównym tego przypadkiem są "Żurawie", w których został wykorzystany motyw siedmiu grzechów głównych, jak i kolorów oddających charakter zabitej osoby. Miyu nie jest jednak zbyt przesądną osobą, nie przejmuje się większą ilością zabobonów, chociaż i tak o nich czyta. Takie zainteresowanie u dziewczyny wynikło z tego, że rodzina, która ją wychowywała, była bardzo religijna, więc od najmłodszych lat miała styczność z symbolami religijnymi. Origami Chcąc zająć czymś swój wolny czas, który miała jako dziecko, znalazła w bibliotece swojej pani książkę na temat tego jak wykonywać rzeczy z origami. Od tamtego czasu ćwiczyła swoją cierpliwość i zręczność, tworząc to coraz trudniejsze dzieła. Najbardziej relaksowało ją robienie ptaków z origami, a większość z nich posiada teraz w swoim pokoju. Była ulubienicą młodszych członków rodziny, ponieważ uwielbiali zalewać Miyu prośbami, by wykonała im coś z papieru lub czegoś ich nauczyła. Dziewczyna musiała się zgadzać, a po pewnym czasie uczenie dzieci stało się przyjemne, głównie ze względu na spokój i staranność, z jakimi starały się wykonywać swoje zadanie. Pasja do tego rodzaju sztuki widoczna była najbardziej przy morderstwach dziewczyny, gdzie przy każdym ciele zostawiała papierowego żurawia. Ogrodnictwo Od zawsze lubiła przebywać na łonie natury i obserwować rozwijające się wokół życie, a gdy przyszła okazja na założenie swojego własnego mini-ogrodu, bardzo ją to uradowało. Odkąd jest w Ameryce hoduje różne gatunki roślin doniczkowych, jak i kilka sadzonych. Uwielbia zajmować się nimi w wolnym czasie i patrzeć na to, jak pięknie się rozwijają. Większość roślin trzyma w tej samej szklarni co motyle, kilka jednak hoduje w domu; są to głównie drzewka bonzai i malutkie kaktusy, oraz kilka większych figowców i pachir. Największą jej dumą jest drzewko wiśni rosnące za domem dziewczyny. Nie osiągnęło ono jeszcze swoich pełnych rozmiarów, lecz nawet w takim stanie Miyu lubi je oglądać, gdyż od młodości kochała właśnie te oto drzewa. Umiejętności Jako futakuchi-onna Miyu posiada drugie usta z tyłu głowy. W przeciwieństwie do większości, przypominają one bardziej paszczę potwora niż ludzkie usta. Potrafią one mówić, jednak wyłącznie dziewczyna je słyszy. Zdolne są one zjeść wyłącznie ludzkie mięso. Długie włosy dziewczyny mogą się zamieniać się w coś w rodzaju żywych macek, potrafiących poważnie zranić lub nawet przeciąć coś na pół. Ich siła zależy od tego, jak bardzo głodne są drugie usta Miyu. Dziewczyna potrafi też świetnie się skradać i naśladować kroki innych, co pozwoliło jej wyjść cało z miejsca zbrodni. Potrafi też maskować za sobą jakiekolwiek dowody. Jest też dobrą złodziejką; potrafi zabrać coś komuś niepostrzeżenie, a potem po prostu zwrócić to na miejsce. Miyu posiada niesamowitą intuicję co do ludzi i ich zamiarów, co pomaga przewidzieć jej ruch ofiary. "Żurawie" Miyu lubiła prowadzić w swoje morderstwa odrobinę artyzmu, jak i nadać im znaczenia. Zauważyła w swoich ofiarach pewne cechy pasujące do siedmiu grzechów głównych, którym przypisała również kolory. To były najstaranniejsze i najbardziej zaplanowane zabójstwa dziewczyny. Każda ofiara posiadała coś, co fascynowało Miyu. U Sachi była to umiejętność oszukiwania ludzi co do jej charakteru i ukrywania prawdziwych intencji. U Hiroshiego podziwiała fakt, że tak skrzętnie ukrywał swoje kłamstwa, które nie wyszły na jaw. Katsuori zaimponował Miyu swoim igraniem z losem i znajdywaniu sobie nowych kochanek, choć jego żona mogła się w każdej chwili o tym dowiedzieć. Jun Wei przysporzyła wiele kłopotów swoimi kłamstwami, które odwróciła na swoją korzyść, co też nie umknęło uwadze dziewczyny. U Cameron obiektem fascynacji była czysta głupota i to, jak brak smutków i żalów w życiu potrafi rozpuścić człowieka. Od Girishi emanowała pewna siła i autorytet, a jego spojrzenie potrafiło przebić na wylot. Ostatnia z ofiar, Hyeon, miała wiele cech, które budziły ciekawość u Miyu. Sama jego osoba, wygląd, poglądy wydawały jej się czymś tajemniczym i oderwanym od zwykłego życia. '''Biały żuraw - nastoletnia dziewczynka o imieniu Sachi Suzuki (幸鈴木). Z wyglądu i charakteru wydawała się być aniołkiem - delikatne rysy twarzy, krótkie, białe włosy okalające wdzięcznie jej twarz, łagodne usposobienie. Najczęściej chodziła w śnieżnobiałej, prostej sukience, choć jej rodzina należała do jednych z bogatszych. Odwiedzała ona rodzinę Himura, gdyż jej matka przyjaźniła się z panią domu. Cała anielskość, jaką rozsyłała za sobą Sachi była tak naprawdę złudą. Dziewczynka na każdym kroku marudziła, narzekała na niewygodne warunki, a jeśli cokolwiek jej się stało, to od razu robiło się wielkie zamieszanie. Miyu zafascynowała jej maska, którą potrafiła nałożyć przy nieznajomych. Niewinny, grzeczny aniołek. Nie zmieniało to faktu, iż potwornie irytowało ją marudzenie Sachi i cały hałas, jaki wokół siebie robiła. Dziewczynka poza tym miała wiele osób, które nie lubiły ją z całego serca i w głębi chciałyby, aby zniknęła. Miyu zabiła ją podczas snu, kiedy dziewczynka leżała kompletnie sama, ubrana w białą, nocną koszulę. Nocowała akurat wtedy w domu rodziny Himura, więc była to idealna okazja na popełnienie zabójstwa. Zrobiło jej żal tego, że tak czysty kolor został zmącony czerwienią, więc przebrała ją w białą sukienkę, jaką panienka nosiła na co dzień. W miejscu, gdzie przebiła jej serce, ustawiła tam białego żurawia. Było to pierwsze morderstwo Miyu, gdzie nie zabiła dla pożywienia. Fioletowy żuraw - ksiądz w podeszłym wieku o imieniu Hiroshi Yamada '(寛山田''). Miał swój własny ośrodek, w którym udzielał namaszczeń i błogosławieństw. Brał za nie jednak niebagatelne sumy, więc nie każdego było stać na korzystanie z usług. Pewnego dnia córka przybranej rodziny Miyu zachorowała, dlatego przyprowadzono ją do Hiroshi'ego, by ten pomodlił się za nią i ją pobłogosławił. Rodzina bardzo wierzyła w to, iż ten sposób zadziała, głównie ze względu na to, jak mocno wierzyli w takie zabobony. Ksiądz zażyczył sobie od nich dużej sumy, lecz oślepieni wiarą rodzice z chęcią mu zapłacili. Nie spodobało się to Miyu, bo wiedziała, że to pewnie i tak tylko kłamstwo. Brał pieniądze tak naprawdę za nic, bo kto wie, czy modlitwy na coś w ogóle się zdawały? Poszła do niego w nocy, kiedy wszyscy spali i nikt nie mógł zauważyć braku jednej służki. Cichutko zapukała do jego drzwi, ubrana w maskę i biedny ubiór. Zawiązała sobie wokół pasa worek, który miał być sakiewką pieniędzy, lecz naprawdę był w nim tylko papierowy żuraw. Mężczyzna otworzył jej drzwi, nieco skonsternowany, bo co robiło takie dziwadło u jego progu, ujrzawszy sakiewkę przy boku Miyu zmienił szybko zdanie i zamiast wyganiać dziwnej nieznajomej, zaprosił ją do środka. Sprzedała mu łzawą historyjkę o tym, jak to mąż w gniewie wylał na jej twarz kwas, przez co teraz jest zdeformowana i musi nosić maskę. Hiroshi dał się nabrać i za odpowiednią opłatą przeprowadzi rytuał. Zaprowadził ją w głąb swojego mieszkania, gdzie Miyu kątem oka zauważyła skarbiec. Tym razem wystarczyło zwykłe podduszenie, jednak to nie był koniec. Na początku rozsypała na podłogę pieniądze z jego sejfu, który szczęśliwym trafem został otwarty, a potem położyła na nich martwe ciało mężczyzny. Wydłubała mu oczy i ułożyła jego ręce tak, by zakrywały we wstydzie puste oczodoły. W jego usta wsadziła fioletowego żurawia i odeszła. 'Żółty żuraw '- dorosły, żonaty biznesman '''Katsurou Mori (勝郎森). Miyu na początku spotkała jego żonę, płaczącą w ramię przyjaciółki. Podsłuchała ich rozmowę i poznała powód rozpaczy kobiety - odkryła, że jej jak dotąd wierny i kochający mąż ją zdradzał. Do ich domu przyszła ciężarna kobieta, która podawała się za kochanek Katsurou. Żona mężczyzny w szoku zamknęła przed nią drzwi, ale nigdy nie wspomniała o tym incydencie dla męża. Zaczęła później szukać informacji na temat kochanki lub może nawet innych, potencjalnych kandydatek. Wyśledziła pięć kobiet, z którymi stale sypiał. Niektóre z nich wiedziały o tym, że Katsurou ma żonę, jednak ten kłamał im, iż wie ona o wszystkich i nie ma z tym problemu. Żal jej było zdradzanej kobiety, chociaż nie wiedziała, czy to ona była na tyle głupia, by nie zauważyć dziwnego zachowania męża, czy to on tak dobrze to ukrywał. Miyu zaintrygowała się tą sprawą, lecz jako zwykła służka nie mogła od tak nawiązać kontaktu z wysoko postawionym biznesmenem. Śledziło go podczas, gdy spotykał się ze swoimi kochankami i takim sposobem doszła do informacji, jak mogła się z nim spotkać. Okazała się, że w każdy piątkowy wieczór Katsurou udaje się samotnie do klubu "Kwiat Lotosu", by dobrze się tam bawić... a czasami znaleźć sobie kogoś na jedną noc. Miyu udała się tam o wyznaczonej godzinie i czekała na mężczyznę przy barze, udając zwykłą klubowiczkę. Nie miała dużo czasu, więc od razu, gdy go zobaczyła, przystąpiła do akcji. Przysiadła się do niego i zaczęła z nim subtelnie flirtować. Zdecydowanie pomagały jej w tym naturalne wdzięki, przez co poszło o wiele szybciej, niż się spodziewała. Oboje udali się do oddzielnego pokoju. Po drodze uwagę Miyu przyciągnęła leżącą na kanapie, nieprzytomna klubowiczka. Katsurou w pokoju w szybkim tempie zaczął dobierać się do dziewczyny, lecz zdążył ją jedynie pocałować, kiedy zimna stal przeszyła jego serce. Miyu odłożyła trupa na łóżko, po czym wyszła na korytarz w jednym celu - znaleźć upitą klubowiczkę. Gdy już to zrobiła, zaniosła ją do tego samego pokoju, gdzie leżał martwy mężczyzna i ułożyła ją obok niego. Po tym rozdarła nożem brzuch Katsurou, posługując się przy tym ręką dziewczyny. Chciała zostawić ich w takim stanie, jednak w ostatniej chwili postanowiła ubrudzić usta kobiety krwią, by sprawiało to wrażenie, że pożywiła się jego wnętrznościami. W otwartym brzuchu Katsurou położyła żółtego żurawia, po czym uciekła oknem. Zielony żuraw - początkująca pisarka Jun Wei Shen (順唯沈). Jun zadebiutowała książką "Wiatry Ostatniej Wiosny", która przyniosła jej ogromny sukces w całej Japonii. Nikt nie wiedział jednak, że ten sukces nie zawdzięcza swojemu pomysłowi, a wyobraźni innej pisarki, Sen Takatsuki. To właśnie jej ideę wykorzystała kobieta przy pisaniu swojej książki, robiąc to oczywiście bez jej zgody, niszcząc przy tym marzenia Takatsuki. Książka opowiadała o mężczyźnie wrzuconym nagle do innego świata, gdzie próbował odnaleźć swoje prawdziwe imię, stając po drodze z różnymi decyzjami moralnymi. Miyu dowiedziała się o tym zdarzeniu z plotek, oczywiście w tej fałszywej wersji. Po długim poszukiwaniu faktów i dowodów dowiedziała sięcałej prawdy o zajściu. Była pod wrażeniem, jak sprytnie Jun oszukała szeroką publiczność, wciskając im taki kit. Przeczytała "jej" książkę i uznała, że jest naprawdę dobra. Idąc za wewnętrznym głosem sprawiedliwości udała się na spotkanie z autorką, organizowane akurat w mieście, gdzie mieszkała Miyu. Grzecznie poprosiła o dedykację dla "Takatsuki", mówiąc, jaką to jej znajoma jest fanką i dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności ma takie same nazwisko co ta oszustka, co próbowała przygarnąć sobie prawa autorskie. Miała to być oczywiście jawną prowokacja, by zobaczyć reakcję Jun. Nie potrafiła ukryć zmieszania i pewnego strachu w oczach, jakby już wiedziała, że ktoś ją nakrył na kłamstwie. Miyu wycofała się grzecznie i własnymi sposobami dowiedziała się, w jakim hotelu zatrzymała się pisarka. W nocy weszła przez taras do jej pokoju, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych śladów. Ubrana była w ten sam strój, co przy fioletowym żurawiu. Wolała, by policja połączyła ze sobą te dwa zabójstwa, skoro i tak sprawa "Zabójcy origami" stała się sławna. Zakneblowała usta kobiety, kiedy ta jeszcze spała, i usadziła ją na krześle, wiążąc nogi i ręce. Wyciągnęła tępe, nieużywane nożyce ogrodowe, które znalazła w starej szopce i zaczęła powoli odcinać dłonie kobiety. Musiała poprawiać kilka razy szmatę w jej ustach, by za mocno nie krzyczała. Widziała jednak bardzo dobrze swojego oprawcę. Po dłuższej chwili cięcia Miyu skończyła i zostawiła kobietę w takim stanie, wiedząc, że albo się udusi, albo wykrwawi się na śmierć. Zostawiła na jej kolanach zielonego żurawia i zabrała odcięte dłonie ze sobą. W domu owinęła je dokładnie papierem i szmatami, po czym spryskała perfumami i włożyła do środka silnie pachnące kwiaty. Wzięła specjalnie podpisany egzemplarz książki i wszystko zapakowała w paczkę, którą wysłała do Takatsuki z napisem "Od największej fanki". Brązowy żuraw - turystka ze Stanów Zjednoczonych Cameron Roots. Nie była zbyt urodziwą osobą. Nie posiadała żadnych szczególnych cech, oprócz oczu w jasnym, piwnym kolorze. Ciemne włosy, cera naznaczona czerwonymi przebarwieniami, blizny po trądziku - to wszystko przedstawiało obraz zaniedbanej, lecz rozpieszczonej osoby. Wyjechała najpierw do Chin (oczywiście na koszt rodziców), gdzie szukała sposobu na dłuższe i zdrowsze życie. Przez wiele lat już zmagała się z nadwagą, nabytą przez złe odżywianie i utrzymywanie się na bogactwie rodziców. Zawsze była oczkiem w głowie mamusi, która uważała ją za najpiękniejszą i najbardziej wdzięczną osobę na świecie. Przez takie podejście dziewczyna bardzo się roztyła, lecz na drodze do schudnięcie stało lenistwo i obżarstwo. Szukała jakiś sposobów na pójście na skróty; nie zdobyła żadnych informacji w Chinach, gdyż miejscowi nie chcieli rozmawiać z obcokrajowcami. Zawiedziona i zrezygnowana udała się do Japonii, gdzie rodzice ufundowali jej mini-wakacje. Pierwszy raz Miyu zauważyła ją, gdy została wysłana do sklepu po zakupienie produktów potrzebnych na urodziny jej pani. Cameron bardzo przyciągała uwagę całą swoją... postawą. Korzystała z taniego i tuczącego jedzenia przygotowanego na straganach. Krzyczała również na sprzedawców, gdy danie było zbyt zimne lub coś w nim jej nie pasowało. Oczywiście i tak to zjadła, lecz musiała nastraszyć nic nie wiedzącym Japończyków swoim amerykańskim akcentem. Miyu podeszła do dziewczyny cicho i zaczepiła ją, wspominając, że jest już zmęczona takim złym traktowaniem. Zaprosiła ją swoim łamanym angielskim do miejsca, gdzie można odprężyć się w towarzystwie gejsz kłamiąc, że na pewno dostanie zniżkę po znajomości. Cameron bez zastanowienia przyjęła ofertę i zabrała wizytówkę. Miyu ćwiczyła się tam na gejszę, więc bez problemu mogła obserwować wizytę dziewczyny. Następnego dnia Cameron przyszła na wyznaczone miejsce, nie spodziewając się niczego specjalnego. Powitały ją gejsze w towarzystwie młodych uczennic, w tym Miyu. Ugoszczono ją z klasą, choć i tak kobiety musiały słuchać jej narzekań. W pewnym momencie podano jej herbatę. Była w niej trucizna, którą Miyu potajemnie tam wkropliła. Podejrzenia nigdy nie padły na nią, a na jej koleżankę, która miała akurat zmianę w kuchni. Cameron wypiła zatruty napój i kilka minut później udała się z powrotem do hotelu, bo "źle się poczuła". Miyu potajemnie wyszła z domu gejsz, gdyż i tak nie miała tamtego dnia żadnych ważnych zajęć. Śledziła dziewczynę aż do jej hotelu, starając się unikać zwracania na siebie uwagi. Założyła maską zabraną od gejsz, by na kamerach nie została uwieczniona jej twarz. Wzięła również ciasteczka fortuny, by udawać panią chodzącą z darmowymi przekąskami. Zapukała do drzwi Cameron i wprosiła się do środka, zamykając za sobą wejście. Amerykanka już wtedy nie wyglądała za dobrze, zbladła i wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć. Miyu nie lubi mieć czegoś od razu jak na tacy, lecz tym razem zrobiła wyjątek. Nie musiała długo czekać, trucizna szybko rozprowadziła się po ciele Cameron i spowodowała całkowity paraliż. Nie mogła nawet krzyczeć, gdy wycinano jej na brzuchu napis "Good luck!福", a usta zaszyte zwykłą igłą i nitką. Miyu zostawiła jej ciasteczka wraz z brązowym żurawiem, po czym odeszła, zostawiając dziewczynę na pewną śmierć. Czerwony żuraw - hinduski milioner Girisha Sharma. Przyjechał do Japonii w sprawach służbowych razem ze swoją dwójką żon, które traktował jak służące. Nic dziwnego, że nawet na ulicy zwracał na siebie uwagę, cały czas krzycząc i ganiąc biedne kobiety. Swoim wyglądem też różnił się od reszty zwykłych przechodniów, bo nie każdy na co dzień chodzi w służbowym garniturze. Miyu przez przypadek wpadła na niego, udając się do firmy ubezpieczeniowej ze swoją panią. Miała być tam tylko jako obstawa, więc tylko grzecznie śledziła kobietę. Pech chciał, iż Girisha nie był człowiekiem o mocnych nerwach i bardzo łatwo wybuchał gniewem. Zganił prawie natychmiastowo Miyu, zamierzając ją nawet uderzyć, widocznie z przyzwyczajenia, jednak powstrzymała go jedna z towarzyszących mu żon. Mężczyzna w porę się opanował, udając, że nic się nie stało i rozkazał obu kobietom poczekać na niego na zewnątrz. Na początku Miyu nie zamierzała poświęcić mu większej uwagi, ot zwykły gbur nie potrafiący się zachować, lecz scena, którą zobaczyła wyglądając przez okno z poczekalni zmieniła jej zdanie. Girisha po dołączeniu do kobiet na dworze upewnił się, iż nie ma zbyt wielu przechodniów wkoło, uderzył jedną z nich, stającą wcześniej w obronie służki. Miyu nigdy nie lubiła, gdy sztuka przemocy i krzywdy jest tak pospolicie i prostacko używana, więc zainteresowała się wyeliminowaniej mężczyzny. Jego dane nie były trudne do znalezienia, gdyż w końcu wyrobił sobie duże imię w biznesie. Problem stanowiły też jego żony, ponieważ mogły w każdej chwili stanąć w jego obronie, jak wytrenowane pieski... lecz mogły również być kluczem do morderstwa. Po dokładnym zwiadzie okazało się, że Girisha wynajął duży dom na cały miesiąc, znajdujący się obok rzeki, nad którą Miyu często chodziła. Od razu rozpoznała dany dom, po czym bez większego planu ruszyła tam w nocy. Przebrała się w ten sam strój co przy fioletowym żurawiu, bo nie miało już znaczenia, czy policja połączy te dwa morderstwa ze sobą - i tak "Zabójca Origami" stawał się sławny w Japonii. Chciała działaś też tak impulsywnie jak Girisha, dać się ponieść emocjom i improwizować. Od razu po przekroczeniu progu posiadłości włączył się alarm, więc Miyu schowała się do bujnych krzaków obrastających dom, po czym wślizgnęła się do środka, gdy wściekły mężczyzna wyszedł w szlafroku na podwórze. Wnętrze domu było bogato wystrojone, a jedyną niespodzianką, na którą natrafiła dziewczyna to spotkanie żon mężczyzny. Obie stały przerażone na środku salonu, bojąc się, że to jakiś atak. Ich odsłonięte ciała nosiły na sobie wiele znamion i blizn, powstałych pewnie z powodu znęcania się nad nimi przez męża. Popatrzyły na Miyu ze strachem, jednak gdy ta przyłożyła palec do ust te tylko kiwnęły głowami i udały się do swojej sypialni. Girisha wrócił po dłuższej chwili, musząc wyłączyć alarm. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, lecz również zmęczonego nagłą pobudką. Udał się do kuchni, a za nim dziewczyna, której nie zauważył w całkowitych ciemnościach ani nie usłyszał jej kroków, idealnie wpasowanych do jego. Dopiero gdy otworzył drzwiczki o lodówki, by wyciągnąć z nich sok, poczuł paraliżujący ból w ręce. Upadł na ziemię, zostając powoli otaczanym przez kałużę krwi wyciekającą z jego prawie uciętej ręki. Miyu zgrabnie przerzuciła tasak i zraniła tak samo jak poprzednio drugą rękę mężczyzny. Uniemożliwiło mu tu jakikolwiek ruch, lecz i tak po tym zemdlał z bólu. Dziewczyna zaciągnęła go do eleganckiej łazienki i wsadziła do wanny, zaczynając napuszczać wodę, która i tak przybrała odcień czerwieni. Girisha umarł kilka sekund po tym, a jego trup bezwładnie dryfował w wodzie. Miyu grzecznie zmyła podłogę ze śladów krwi i odłożyła tasak na swoje miejsce. Wróciła jeszcze raz do łazienki i postawiła na wodzie czerwonego żurawia, po czym opuściła posiadłość. Niebieski żuraw - początkujący, młody artysta Hyeon Park '(玄朴''). Był jedyną osobą, która poznała poznała prawdziwą tożsamość Miyu. Spotkali się oni w Hanami, podczas trwania jednego z festynów w mieście. Miyu udała się ze swoją młodą panią, by zakupić różnie drobiazgi i poobserwować rozkwitające wiśnie, kiedy to zauważyła młodo wyglądającego mężczyznę, który siedział na ławce i rysował coś w szkicowniku. W pewnym sensie zauroczył on dziewczynę swoim wyglądem - skupiony wzrok, delikatne, prawie dziewczęce rysy twarzy. Zdawał się być bardzo pochłonięty swoją pracą, starając się uchwycić każdy, nawet najmniejszy detal drzewa. Miyu przygląda mu się z fascynacją, gdyż zawsze coś ciągnęła ją do ludzi w pełni oddanym swojej pasji. Nie podeszła do niego, obserwując tylko z ukrycia, kiedy jej pani ogłosiła, że pora już wracać do domu. Jak na komendę uliczny malarz również wstał i ruszył w stronę Miyu, mijając ją jednak. Zawiedziona dziewczyna wróciła do swojej pani z myślą, iż już nigdy więcej nie spotka tajemniczego mężczyzny. Po powrocie odkryła w swoim obi małą karteczkę z namalowanym na niej kwiatem wiśni. Był na niej podany adres i godzina, a na dole widniał podpis "Hyeon". Miyu prawie natychmiastowo popędziła do swojej pani i poprosiła, aby jutro poszły pod wyznaczony adres, kłamiąc, że podobno odbywa się tam coś ciekawego. Po dłuższej chwili błagania zgodziła się, a Miyu już od wieczora zaczęła przygotowywać swoje najlepsze kimono. Następnego dnia o dwunastej obie znalazły się na placu w parku miejskim, czekając na tajemniczego mężczyznę. Przybyły o godzinę za wcześnie tylko dlatego, iż służka bardzo denerwowała się przed spotkaniem i chciała być tam jak najwcześniej. Pani w końcu się znudziła i poszła poprzyglądać się rybom w sztucznym stawiku, przy którym spotkała swoje znajome, w idealnym momencie zajmując ją rozmową. To właśnie wtedy pojawił się Hyeon z bukietem lilii, ubrany o wiele lepiej niż za ich pierwszym spotkaniem. Miyu poczuła się od razu zauroczona, choć nigdy nie była skłonna do odczuwania tak gwałtownych uczuć. Spędzili miło czas na rozmowie i obserwowaniu natury, gdyż dziewczyna nie mogła zbytnio oddalić się od swojej pani. Dowiedziała się od chłopaka, że ma 20 lat i studiuje sztukę. Był właśnie dzień roboczy, więc coś nie grało Miyu w tym, co powiedział jej chłopak, lecz zignorowała to, zbyt zaślepiona jego charyzmą. Po tym zaczęli się spotkać tak często, na ile pozwala przybrana rodzina Miyu. Hyeon pokazywał dziewczynie swoje prace, czasami też wykorzystywał ją jako modelkę do swych obrazów. To właśnie one były najbardziej dokładne, jednak wzbudzały też pewien niepokój. Pojawiał się w nich często motyw gnicia, pustych czaszek, martwych, jakby lalkowych kończyn, drabin; najbardziej niepokojącą rzecz stanowiła jednak liczba "XVI" umieszczona w każdym rogu obrazów. Miyu to zauważyła, starając się w to dokładnie nie zagłębiać. Ich relacja kwitła, znajdywali wiele wspólnych tematów, dzielili nawet podobne zainteresowania. Pewnego dnia Hyeon odwiedził dziewczynę w jej domu, zaciągając ją w odosobnione miejsce w ogrodzie. Początkowo nic nie zapowiadało tego, co miało za chwilę nadejść. Rozmawiali ze sobą, śmiali się, wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Chłopak nie potrafił jednak całkowicie ukryć swojego zdenerwowania. Nawet jego twarz była tamtego dnia zadziwiająco blada i pozbawiona życia, lecz Miyu się to podobało. Przypominał on jej ofiary, kiedy już wydały z siebie ostatni oddech. Zapytała go, czy coś jest nie tak, po czym prawie natychmiastowo otrzymała odpowiedź. Wyznał jej, że przez przypadek zabił kolegę z klasy, spychając go w trakcie przepychanki ze schodów. Fakt ten nie zaszokował dziewczyny tak bardzo, jak się spodziewał. Przyjęła to ze spokojem, pytając, czy komukolwiek o tym jeszcze powiedział i czy dzwonił po straż (hamując się od zadania pytań typu: jak wyglądał jego trup, jego ostatnie spojrzenie etc.). Niczego z tych rzeczy nie zrobił, co zadowoliło dziewczynę. O morderstwie nie powinno się mówić nikomu, jeśli nie chce zostać się złapanym. Hyeon wyznał jej w przypływie rozpaczy, że nie zasługuje już na życie i powinien się zabić. Choć Miyu lubiła go, i to nawet bardzo, to wizja zobaczenia jego martwego ciała wydawała jej się szansą jeden na milion. Zaproponowała mu pomoc w tej sprawie, a mianowicie załatwienie wszystkiego, by mógł spokojnie zniknąć tego świata. Kierowany negatywnymi emocjami, chłopak zgodził się na propozycję dziewczyny, nie rozpatrując jej nawet dobrze. Następnego dnia spotkali się nad rzeką poza miastem, gdzie zwykle nie przechodziło zbyt wielu ludzi. Miyu wybrała starą, płaczącą wierzbę na miejsce spoczynku Hyeon'a. Z ulicy można było ją idealnie dostrzec, a wiszący na niej trup idealnie komponowałby się z melancholijnym krajobrazem. Zawiesiła sznur na najgrubszej gałęzi, przywiązując do niego niebieskiego żurawia z napisanym na skrzydle "To ja ich zabiłem". Opuściła linę, osadzając ją wokół szyi Hyeona i popatrzyła mu w oczy z uśmiechem. Widniał w nich strach, jakby żałował swojej decyzji, jednak nie zdążył powiedzieć nawet słowa protestu, kiedy Miyu zacisnęła pętelkę i podciągnęła linę w górę. Nic nie mogło uratować duszącego się chłopaka, życie zaczęło powoli z niego ulatywać. Nagle słychać był wystrzały i w jednej chwili koło wierzby pojawiły się tabuny policjantów, mierząc swoimi pistoletami prosto w Miyu. Dziewczyna, planując to zabójstwo, nie przewidziała, że jej plan zostanie wydany. Została złapana i umieszczona w zakładzie karnym dla młodzieży. Policja nigdy nie połączyła jej ze sprawą "Zabójcy Origami", gdyż papierowy żuraw umieszczony na linie nie został nigdy odnaleziony. Niebieski żuraw stał się jej ostatnim zabójstwem. Niezapomniane cytaty * Plik:Cytat1.png Szkoda, byłaby z ciebie ciekawa zabawka.Plik:Cytat2.png - słowa wypowiedziane przed zabiciem Hyeon'a. * Plik:Cytat1.png Przecież wszyscy jesteśmy potworami. Plik:Cytat2.png - podczas rozprawy sądowej. * Plik:Cytat1.png Jesteśmy sobie chyba przeznaczone. Ty też masz usta, które nigdy się nie zamykają. Plik:Cytat2.png - do Frankie. * Plik:Cytat1.png Zabawa w boga to nadal zabawa. '' Plik:Cytat2.png * Plik:Cytat1.png ''To... świetne, że jesteś tak skłonna do pomocy innym... wiele osób nie byłoby do tego zdolnym. Plik:Cytat2.png - do Lee, kiedy ta opowiadała jej o swoim życiu. * Plik:Cytat1.png Moja znajoma jest pani wielką fanką... bardzo się na pani wzoruje. Plik:Cytat2.png - podczas spotkania z Jun Wei. *Plik:Cytat1.png Oboje uciekamy od swoich problemów przez śmierć. Plik:Cytat2.png - do Hyeon'a. *Plik:Cytat1.png Nie ma sensu uciekać od czynu, którego dokonałam na oczach obecnych tu świadków. I tak krzyczeliby za głośno, by puszczono mnie wolno. Plik:Cytat2.png - podczas rozprawy sądowej. *Plik:Cytat1.png Nie jestem psychopatą... jestem tylko artystką wykonującą kontrowersyjną sztukę. Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png W sztuce nie jest dozwolone nic poza perfekcją. Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Może woda ostudzi twój temperament. Plik:Cytat2.png do martwego Girshi w wannie. *Plik:Cytat1.png Za piękno płaci się pięknem. Plik:Cytat2.png do Sory. *Plik:Cytat1.png Wszyscy mamy pewną moc, której większość boi się wykorzystać. Ci, którzy się nie boją, mogą władać życiem.Plik:Cytat2.png Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Jest posiadaczką wyjątkowo długich włosów. #Z tyłu głowy posiada drugie, charakterystyczne dla futakuchi-onny usta. #Maluje wargi w stylu gejsz. #Nosi tradycyjne, japońskie kimona. Drop Dead Diary 'Ksywki: "'Zabójca Origami", Yu 'Ulubione powiedzonko: ' Plik:Cytat1.png'' Włóż w to więcej uczucia.''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Najbardziej lubi: relaksujące i rozwijające zajęcia, takie jak składanie origami czy pielęgnowanie ogrodu. Powala jej się to wyciszyć, kiedy tego potrzebuje. Kocha też obserwować swoje motyle, nawet, jeśli nie robią nic ciekawego (a tak zazwyczaj jest). ...a najmniej: głośne imprezy i duże tłumy ludzi. Natłok osób w jednym miejscu ją przytłacza, woli mieć dużo miejsca i przestrzeni osobistej tylko dla siebie. Zbyt głośna muzyka płoszy ją, jak i jej dodatkowe usta i włosy, które wtedy żyją własnym życiem. 'Zwierzak: '''różnorakie gatunki motyli, po zwykłe pazie, aż po wyjątkowe calyptry. Każda gromadka motyli ma swoje oddzielne terrarium, gdzie sobie spokojnie żyją i się rozwijają. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Rękawic ukrytych w swoim obi oraz kieszonkowego wydania jakiejś interesującej książki. '''Ulubiony kolor: '''Szkarłatny, kolor krwi płynącej w żyłach. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' Miyu mieszka w specjalnej dzielnicy obłożonej stałym nadzorem prawnym. Ma swój mały domek, który urządziła sobie według własnych upodobań. Przeważają w nim japońskie motywy i ozdoby, jak i również wiele roślin. Jej pokój ma jasnobeżowy kolor, a podłoga wyłożona jest deskami z jesionu. Miyu sypia na, wbrew pozorom, wygodnej macie w kwiatowe wzory. Przywiozła ją z Japonii, by zachować jakąś pamiątkę dla siebie. Na ścianach wiszą różnorodne maski oraz rośliny wiszące. Na początku dziewczyna chciała jeszcze zawiesić tam katany, lecz... z wiadomych przyczyn jej tego zabroniono. Pod sufitem znajdują się różnokolorowe ptaki origami, własnoręcznie dorabiane przez dziewczynę. Na środku pokoju zwykle rozłożone jest kotatsu, przy którym Miyu spożywa posiłki. Po lewej stronie pokoju znajdują się rozkładane drzwi prowadzące do garderoby. Prawa ściana natomiast to w większości szyby oraz wyjście na zewnątrz. 'Ciekawostka: '''Czy wiesz, że Miyu ma alergię na pylenie brzozy? Biografia Miyu urodziła się wiosennej nocy w ubogiej chatce, bez żadnej specjalnej opieki medycznej. Jej matka postanowiła nie jechać do szpitala i z pomocą swojej siostry urodziła zdrową dziewczynkę. Nie płakała, jak mają to w zwyczaju dzieci, a śmiała się. Siostra jej matki poradziła kobiecie, by ta podrzuciła komuś dziecko, bo jest ono przeklęte i przyniesie same nieszczęście. Ta dobrze wiedziała, że to prawda, bo sama ściągnęła na nią klątwę będąc jeszcze w ciąży. Posłuchała się siostry i położyła malutką Miyu pod dom bogatej rodziny, po czym uciekła, zostawiając dziecko na ich łaskę. Rodzina Himura z początku sceptycznie podchodziła do przyjęcia nowej głowy do wykarmienia pod dach, zgodziła się jednak ze względu na swoją młodą córkę, która od zawsze chciała mieć siostrzyczkę. Od maleńkiego Miyu została trenowana bardziej na służącą niż na kogoś, kto mógł należeć do rodziny. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a zaczęła obracać się w towarzystwie służek i gejsz, niedługo po tym podejmując u nich szkolenie. Uczona była w domu, lecz w większości musiała sama zdobywać wiedzę, ponieważ reszta rodziny nie miała dla niej czasu. Był to jeden z powodów, przez który Miyu coraz bardziej stawała się samotniczką i zaczynała stronić od kontaktu z ludźmi. Starała się nie sprawiać im problemów, mało jadła, ponieważ z natury rzadko bywała głodna oraz zwykły ryż dobrze ją zaspokajał. Wydawała się normalnym dzieckiem, może trochę cichym i wytrąconym z rzeczywistości. Jej ciało zaczęło zmieniać się w wieku przedszkolnym, nie powiedziała o tym jednak nikomu i zatrzymała drugie usta w tajemnicy. Nie stanowiło to łatwego zadania, bo z początku była wystraszona tym, co się z nią działo, ale musiała sama zacząć akceptować i uczyć się od nowa swojego ciała. Wraz z tym powoli narastało uczucie głodu, którego żadne danie nie mogło zaspokoić. Jednego dnia stała się świadkiem wypadku, gdy podczas pracy w warsztacie jeden z robotników remontujących dom rodziny Himura odciął sobie palec u ręki piłą. Zobaczywszy świeżą krew oraz odsłonięte mięso, Miyu poczułą silną potrzebę spróbowania człowieka. W trakcie panującego chaosu udało jej się zabrać odcięty palec i schować go w swoim kimonie. Została odesłana do swojego pokoju, by nie musieć na to wszystko patrzeć. W samotności spróbowała ludzkiego mięsa, które stało się pierwszą rzeczą zdolną do zaspokojenia jej głodu i sprawienia, by szepty z tyłu głowy ustały. Sprawa nigdy więcej nie została wspominana przez przyszywaną rodzinę Miyu, możliwe, że chciała ją zamaskować i nadal utrzymać swoją opinię szczęśliwej i idealnej. Od tamtego momentu rzeczywistość powoli zaczęła się zmieniać i coraz trudniej było ukryć z jakimi problemami zmagał się klan Himura. Spadał na rodzinę coraz większy pech, a takie wypadki zdarzały się coraz częściej... a raczej uznawano to za wypadki. Największe nieszczęście przydarzyło się wtedy, gdy zmarła głowa rodziny, pan Gorou. Zbyt późno wykryto u niego chorobę i zmarł na powikłania z nią związane. Wtedy też pojawiły się lekkie problemy finansowe, a trzeba było jeszcze zaaranżować pogrzeb. Dopiero co świeża wdowa, pani Tomoko, wyszła za bogatego człowieka, by zapewnić swojemu dziecku dostatek. Miyu poczuła się wtedy jeszcze bardziej odrzucona, ponieważ Gorou był jedną z niewielu osób interesujących się jej istnieniem. Lubił czytać jej bajki na dobranoc, a najbardziej lubił nosić ciuchy szyte właśnie przez dziewczynę. To wydarzenie wpłynęło poważnie na psychikę Miyu. Minęło kilka lat, kiedy to Miyu zmagała się z chęcią ponownego zasmakowania tego mięsa, lecz nie mogła znaleźć sposobu, by to uczynić. Pierwsza okazja do morderstwa nadarzyła się podczas jednej z najbardziej srogich zim w Japonii. Została sama w domu wraz jedną ze starszych służących, ponieważ reszta rodziny i sług wyjechała na trzy dni poza miasto. Miyu siedziała wieczorem w bibliotece, czytając spokojnie książkę, lecz powoli zaczęło martwić ją to, że kobieta, która z nią została, długo nie wracała do domu z zakupów. Wyszła przed dom, chcąc pójść do sąsiadów i opowiedzieć jej o sytuacji, i wtedy ujrzała ciało przebite soplem lodu. Wokół leżały siatki z zakupami, a lód trafił prosto w głowę kobiety. Ten widok nie zaszokował Miyu a do jej głowy szybko wpadł pomysł, jak może to wykorzystać. Urwała jeszcze jeden sopel w rękawiczkach i przebiła nim nogę kobiety, by móc dostać się do mięsa. Zjadła jej trochę, po czym upozorowała wszystko jakby to był zupełny przypadek, wyczyściła się i zadzwoniła na policję. To wydarzenie zapoczątkowało napływ morderstw wykonywanych przez dziewczynę. W wieku około czternastu lat rozpoczęła swoją serię "Żurawii" i właśnie wtedy uznała, że zabójstwo nie musi być tylko aktem w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Zaczęła się fascynować temat śmierci i ile warte może być ludzkie życie, co sprawiło, że jej mentalność psychiczna coraz bardziej się pogarszała. Straciła prawie całą moralność, by bez wyrzutów sumienia móc pozbawić innych życia i uczynić z tego sztukę. Zastała nakryta przy ostatnim z "Żurawii" i po złapaniu trafiła do ośrodka karnego, w którym mieszkała przez trzy miesiące, czekając, aż sąd wyda na nią wyrok. Nie była pełnoletnia, a rodzina nie chciała ponieść za nią konsekwencji, więc postanowiono znaleźć inne rozwiązanie. Odkryto, że Miyu nie do końca była człowiekiem, przez co została przekazana w ręce władz potworów. Przewieziono ją do Ameryki, gdzie zamieszkała na stałe. Pozwolono jej uczęszczać do tamtejszej szkoły dla potworów, Straszyceum, by mogła nauczyć się życia w wspólnocie z innymi. Obecnie dobrze żyje jej się w Ameryce, lecz znajduje się pod stałym nadzorem prawnym i psychologicznym. Musi chodzić na terapię oraz na spotkania, by zapobiec dalszym incydentom. Ciekawostki *Najprawdopodobniej jest spod znaku Ryb. *Nie jest znana jej dokładna data urodzin, więc uznano za nią dzień, w którym odnaleziono dziewczynę - 1 marca (dzień, w którym rozkwitły kwiaty wiśni). *Jednym z powodów, dla którego Miyu lubi jabłka (nie licząc smaku), jest znaczenie, jakie miało w opowieściach z innych kultur. Podoba jej się, że przedstawia się je jako obiekt sporów i waśni, prowadzących nawet do legendarnych wojen (wojna trojańska). *Jej imię można zapisać znakami ''実 (mi) "prawda" i 優 (yu) "łagodność, wyższość". Jej przybrana rodzina oryginalnie zapisywała początek jej imienia znakiem 美 (mi), oznaczającym "piękna", jednak Miyu odpowiadało bardziej inne znaczenie. *Jej nazwisko oznacza "szkarłatną wioskę" (hi - szkarłat, mura - wioska). *Ilość śmiertelnych ofiar dziewczyny szacuje się na ok. 10 osób. Niektóre zabijała od razu, a inne umierały od powikłań związanymi z ranami zadanymi przez Miyu. Udowodniono jej jednak tylko jedno zabójstwo. *Jedną z jej ulubionych książek jest "Przemiana" autorstwa Franza Kafki. O wiele bardziej przypadła jej do gustu literatura europejska, niż japońska. *Kolejną rzeczą, która spodobała jej się w krajach zachodnich to muzyka klasyczna. Jej ulubionym kompozytorem jest Ludwig van Beethoven, a ulubionym utworem "Sonata Księżycowa" oraz "Zima" ''Vivaldiego. *Choć ludzkie mięso powinno być dla niej szkodliwe, to ciało Miyu nie reaguje na nie negatywnie. Nigdy nie zatruła się mięsem, nawet tym od rannych i chorych. *Gdy staje się głodna, białka jej oczu szarzeją, a włosy powoli zaczynają ożywać, tworząc "szpony", które pomagają przy rozrywaniu ofiar. *Blizny na jej ciele powstały w wyniku przypadkowego samookaleczania się dziewczyny. W młodość jeszcze niezbyt dobrze potrafiła obsługiwać się nożami i ostrzami oraz niekompletnie panowała nad włosami, w wyniku czego często się raniła podczas oprawiania ofiar. *Jej ulubioną liczbą jest 20. Oznacza ona przebudzenie, ujrzenie świata, takim jakim naprawdę jest, przez pryzmat prawdy. *Miyu przy ciele swoich ofiar zostawiała często papierowego żurawia. Za każdym razem miał on inny kolor, w zależności od charakteru i stanowiska osoby, którą zabijała. Sachi Suzuki dostała biały kolor, symbolizujący niewinność, Hiroshi Yamada fioletowy, symbolizujący uduchowienie, Katsurou Mori żółty, oznaczający zdradę, Cameron Roots brązowy, symbolizujący pospólstwo, Girisha Sharma czerwony, symbolizujący agresję (w Chinach również szczęście) oraz Hyeon Park niebieski, oznaczający marzycielskość. *Według japońskich wierzeń, po zrobieniu 1000 papierowych żurawi spełniało się jedno życzenie. Miyu zawsze chciała ich tyle złożyć i zobaczyć, czy to prawda. *Uwielbia brzmienie harfy. Sama zawsze chciała nauczyć się grać na jednej, lecz w Japonii nie mogła poprosić o nią przyszywaną rodzinę. *Jest fanką filmu "''Siedem". *Użycie liczby XVI w obrazach Hyeon'a symbolizowała kartę z Wielkich Arkanów, Wieżę. Przepowiada ona całkowite zniszczenie, utratę własności, problemy uczuciowe, jak i również poważną chorobę. Oznacza ona także rozpacz po utracie czegoś wartościowego. *Bardzo nie lubi sushi. Mieszkając jeszcze w Japonii była zmuszona głównie jeść to i ryż, jednak nie mogła narzekać, nie chcąc narazić się na swojej gniew pani. *Będąc w zakładzie karnym została zabrana raz do teatru. Spektakl ją oczarował, a idealnie oddający swoją rolę aktorzy wzbudzili w niej podziw. Obecnie nie ma zbytnio okazji, by chodzić często do teatru, lecz nadal każde przedstawienie, które ogląda ją zachwyca. *Miyu zna angielski, japoński oraz podstawy koreańskiego. Ostatniego języka nauczał ją Hyeon, który pochodził z Korei. *Imię kobiety wspomnianej w zielonym żurawiu jest nawiązaniem do postaci Eto z mangi Tokyo Ghoul, gdzie "Sen Takatsuki" było pseudonimem pisarskim dziewczyny. Fabuła książki także wspomnianej w tamtym zabójstwie odnosi się do fabuły mangi "Are you Alice?". *Swego czasu bardzo interesowała się trującymi roślinami i zielarstwem. Nabytą wiedzę wykorzystała m. in. w brązowym żurawiu. Po przeprowadzce do Ameryki zajęła się bardziej... leczącą stroną zielarstwa. *Dziewczyna posiada przy swoim domu szklarnie, w której hoduje rośliny i motyle. *Nie lubi przebywać w górach; o wiele bardziej woli spędzać czas nad wodą. Co za tym idzie - bardzo lubi pływać. Mieszkając jeszcze w Japonii miała bardzo blisko siebie jezioro i rzekę, w których można było latem się kapać. *Miyu lubi, gdy ktoś maluje na jej ciele. Nie chciałaby jednak zrobić sobie tatuażu, ponieważ nie chce, by coś zostawało na jej ciele przez tak długi czas. *Makijaż "na gejszę" obowiązywał ją tylko podczas szkolenia na jedną z nich, lecz tak spodobał się Miyu, że na co dzień również zaczęła się tak malować. *Jej ulubionymi kolorami, poza szkarłatnym, są czarny i bladoróżowy, a w szczególności, jeśli użyte są w zestawie. Dziewczynie podoba się kontrast pomiędzy tymi dwoma kolorami, mimo którego i tak do siebie pasują. *Niektórzy z artystów wykorzystywali motyw morderstw Miyu jako inspirację do swoich prac. Jeden z nich nawet kiedyś chciał się z nią spotkać, ale oczywiście nikt wtedy nie znał tożsamości Zabójcy Origami. *Podczas przebywania w ośrodku karnym pozwolono prowadzić jej dziennik, w którym mogła zapisywać swoje myśli. Chociaż dziewczyna nie była zbyt do tego skłonna, to przynosiło jej to swego rodzaju ulgę. *Chciałaby kiedyś zwiedzić Niemcy oraz Włochy, jednak nie pogardziłaby jakąkolwiek wycieczką do kraju europejskiego. Włochy oczarowały ją swoją kulturą oraz architekturą, a w Niemczech urodził się jej ulubiony kompozytor. *Jak można się domyślić, jej ulubionymi zwierzętami są motyle. Miyu lubi również węże, skorpiony oraz pająki każdego rodzaju. Coś bardzo ciągnie ją w stronę robaków, pajęczaków, gadów etc. Najbardziej z pająków lubi ptaszniki oraz czarną wdowę, a z węży czarną mambę. *Nie przepada za psami, ponieważ ma z nimi złe wspomnienia. W dzieciństwie często widziała wiele bezpańskich zwierząt na ulicy, jednak psy zawsze na nią warczały i nie pozwalały wchodzić na swoje terytorium. Od tego czasu Miyu woli nie mieć z nimi bliższego kontaktu. Galeria miyuchyba.png|szkic Miyu (': Fenikssssss.png|szkic Miyu, którego nigdy nie dokończę ((": New weewCanvas.png|szkic Miyu jako Suga w Dope hehs Pracowała dla kogoś bogatego jako służąca, bo malo jadła, a tak naprawdę pożywiała się wtedy ludźmi. Stała się Futakuchi-onna poprzez klątwę rzuconą na jej matkę, więc w sumie była przez nią porzucona jako niemowlę, bo kobieta nie chciała takiego potwora. Podrzuciła ją właśnie do tej rodziny, gdzie pracowała jako służka. Klątwa obdarzyła ją niezaspokojonym głodem... na ludzkie mięso. Dla dziewczyny była to również świetna zabawa. Gdy została złapana, dostała szansę na odkupienie swych win i zaczęła uczęszczać do straszyceum. Straże nie były zadowolone z tego pomysłu, jednak się zgodziły, mając nadzieje, że Miyu zaprzestanie swoich zwyczajów. Nie zawsze zabijała ludzi, nosiła maskę, po czym czasami odrywała tylko jaką część ciała dla ofiary i ją zjadała swoimi ustami z tyłu głowy. Co do ust - często szepczą i podpowiadają jej złe rzeczy, sczególnie, gdy są głodne (czyli prawie zawsze). Miyu jest sadystyczna i choć może wydawać się miła, to nie można jej ufać. Jest też bardzo ładna i dobrze maskuje swoje usta z tyłu głowy. Czarne, bardzo długie włosy, często spina część w takiego kucyka, bardzo blada, eyeliner, długie paznokcie wyglądajace prawie jak pazury, gdy jest głodna jej sclera staje się lekko szarawa, ma blizny na ciele Kategoria:Ejyh